Simple White Envelope
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: Yea, this began as a oneshot but is now planned as a threeshot. Date, proposal, and children. Please R&R. EdXOC Slight RoyXRiza and AlXWinry
1. Simple White Envelope

Well, I got bored so I decided to do a little christmas oneshot... Yea, sorry about the whole putting myself in the story (it's just a name that's not even mine outside the computer) I was really unimaginative and couldn't think of a name to use... Also, sorry If there's any OOC...

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or christmas, I do own Kosa, i guess...?

* * *

Bright paper and pretty bows. Trees and homes covered with bright lights and festive decorations. People give and receive, reminiscent of Equivalent Exchange.

Edward thought little about the meaning of this holiday. As a child, it was a day he was given presents by unknown people and then forced to write tedious thank you letters to these unknown people. More recently it was just a time that made the commute in his and his brother's quest much more difficult and expensive. He always just shrugged it off; always too absorbed in the science he loved to really think of it or what it meant.

Of course this holiday is Christmas. Many know of this holiday, and take it for more then just the gifts we receive. Poor Edward though, he cannot see this true meaning. Or, should I say, he wasn't able to see this truth. Until that letter came a few days before that annoying holiday…

"Did you hear? He got a secret admirer!"

"Someone actually go the guts to send him something like that!"

"Last girl who tried to ask him out left crying, saying something about him being uncaring…"

Women around central loved to gossip, especially about the love lives of those fine, high-ranking military men not far from them.

Edward had never really had the time to think of women in a romantic fashion, He was just too busy. His mind never pondered such things. But now Alphonse's body was restored and their quest over. He wasn't chased by homunculus or serial killers anymore and had nothing to search for. Alas, he stayed with the military. It was a good job; it paid well and it gave him somewhere to live.

As soon as Al had regained his body, he went to Resembool to confess to his love. Right now Al and Winry were off on their honeymoon together. Ed had always known those two would end up together.

Now Ed sat in his office, wondering who would send him a love letter. His mind wandered and he arrived upon his final conclusion: There was no woman he knew that liked him like this. Yes, he knew plenty of females, but none of them had romantic interests in him. Poor, oblivious Edward.

His eyes wandered back to a simple note that had arrived upon his stack of paperwork one morning. It didn't look like something special, but it stood out atop of all those official papers. The note itself was simple too:

_Dear Edward,_

The letter was typed, and whoever typed it was against wasting paper for the person had whitened out something under his name.

_Well, ummm, I'm not really sure what to say. I'm surprised I even have the courage to type this. Well, You are very kind and handsome and… well…_

It went on for a little like this. Whoever it was, they were shy about their feelings, but whoever it was, he felt she must like him. He still couldn't figure out who it was.

_I know you probably don't feel the same about me, but I just had to tell you my feelings. Hopefully, then, they won't make me so anxious… _

Edward smiled. Whoever this was, they seemed simple. Simplicity was always the best.

_I am sorry for wasting your time Edward._

Again, the part under his name was whitened out.

_Please, read this once and I will be happy. Even if you don't feel the same or even know who I am. As long as you know my feelings, I'll be happy._

And it stopped there, unsigned.

Edward looked out the window behind him. Whoever this girl was he wanted to meet her, she seemed absolutely adorable. He sighed.

Then a knock came and Edward grabbed a paper and began to look busy. "Come in."

A girl with light brown waist length hair and hazel eyes walked in, wearing a standard military uniform, well the uniform that included a knee-length skirt. "No worries Colonel, The Major General isn't here today."

Edward pushed the paper aside. "Good. But, I've already told you that you don't have to call me Colonel, I hate that. Just call me Ed."

The woman smiled. "Yes Col…I mean Ed." She walked up to his desk. "A few tasks have been thrown your way. The Major General's absence is sending more work to all the Colonels."

"Just Like him…hasn't changed since he was a Lieutenant Colonel… not even with that miniskirt ramble he refuses to drop…"

"So you really have know him for that long!"

"He was the one who recruited me to join the state. I still wish I could just strangle him."

"Well, I, ummm, Is there anything else you need sir?"

"Oh, no. Thanks Kosa, but I'm fine."

Kosa set the paperwork on his desk, bowed and left the room. Before she left, she peered back at him just to find him evaluating his letter again.

Edward eyes scanned the letter multiple times. "Perhaps I should just give up and do some actual work." He sighed, carefully placing the letter in a drawr and grabbing a paper from the new stack in his 'In' box.

He worked for a bit until he looked back at the now slightly smaller stack and saw a simple white envelope. He grabbed it and opened it.

His eyes scanned the contents and his mind began to search for who would even be able to get this letter in the stack.

_I am embaressed. All I can do to tell you my feelings is this, seeing as how I'm too shy to confront you myself._

"It seems like she wants me to know who she is…"

_I hoped you would have figured out who I was from the first letter, but the way you repeatedly examined… You must be stumped. _

Edward laughed to himself. Yet still he couldn't figure out who it was.

_I am sorry for bugging you like this, especially around such a special holiday. Perhaps it's because this holiday is so special that I brought it up now. I'm not quite sure myself._

Edward reexamined that line. What could be so special about such a bothersome holiday?

_Again, I am very sorry for bugging you._

Edward set down the letter after reading it a second time through. "She must be somewhere that she would see me often if she knew I looked at the other letter so often. She has to work here since that would be the only way to get this to me… There aren't that many women here, you'd think it would be easy to figure this out." Edward stared out the window when there was a knock and someone entered.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but the Major General wishes to speak to you." Kosa said with a simple tone.

"Does he expect me to go up to his office?"

"Actually, he is right here. Shall I let him in?"

Edward thought about it for a moment.

"Sir?'

"I'm trying to figure out whether I really want to talk to him… well, I guess it's alright." Edward took the new letter off his desk and placed it atop the other in the drawr.

"Fullmetal! It's been to long!"

"Hello Mustang… What business would you possibly have with us on the ground.?"

"Plenty, especially since I heard that you are suddenly interested in girls."

"… Please leave."

"What? Don't you want my advice on how to pick up women? It can be very handy…"

"Why would I want advice from someone like you who saw many women but took ten years to realize the girl that you'd marry worked right under you?"

"Like I said, I'm here to help in any way possible."

Kosa opened the door and grabbed Roy's sleeve and harshly pulled him outside. "Mrs. Hawkeye wishes to see you now." Upon exit she closed the door and then punched Roy in the arm.

"That wasn't very kind."

"Nor were you, Major General! Anyways, your wife is waiting for you."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"Major General, next time you decide to be absent from work, please stay away the whole day so my superior doesn't take me for a liar."

Roy merely laughed at this and went on his way.

Meanwhile, within his office, Edward had already gotten back to examining the letter. "What woman not only works in the military but also sees me often and can get a letter in my paperwork. And so suddenly too…" His eyes wandered to the door. "It can't be…"

Edward took out the other paper and performed a little alchemy to remover the white out. Underneath his name was 'Colonel'. "It must be…" He smiled and began to laugh. "Now it makes sense." His eyes quickly surveyed the calender on the wall. "Okay, I have a few days to come up with something."

Then, for the next few days, nothing exciting seemed to happen. Just a couple of normal days in HQ. Christmas eve came and Kosa was already preparing to head home as Edward walked out of the office.

"I'm really sorry you have to come in tomorrow. If it was up to me, I would have given you the day off."

"It's no worry sir, they said that I don't even have to come in for long. It'll be a side stop on the way to my mother's."

"No need in wearing your uniform if you're just popping in."

Kosa nodded and grabbed her bag. "I'll be by in the morning."

Edward nodded and smirked.

8

The next morning Kosa walked in with a simple gray skirt, white blouse and long gray scarf on. Leaving her jacket at the door, she headed over to her desk and noticed something there. It was a simple, white envelope with her name sprawled on the front and a little box with a red bow. She rushed over and opened the envelope, a smile appearing on her face after reading the letter inside. She sat down and opened the little box. Her eyes widened and her smile grew brighter. Inside their was a heart pendant encrusted with rubies along the border. Quickly she grabbed a pen and paper and began to write something.

After she neatly put the paper in a white envelope, she peered at the letter she received once again.

_I feel like such an idiot, worst part is I feel like Major Idiot General Mustang…Ah well, I suppose that can't be helped. At least I finally figured out who you were, and, ya know, you were wrong in your first letter. I have the same feelings for you as you do for me._

_-Edward_

Edward walked in and noticed Kosa looking at the letter and her new necklace around her neck. "Goodmorning Kosa, any mail?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Goodmorning Ed. The only mail is this." She held up the simple white envelope.

Edward grinned and walked into his office. "Thanks Kosa, you can head out now."

He opened the letter and read it. It was simple, and only consisted of one sentence and a signature.

_I suppose this mean I'll have to get used to calling you Ed._

_-Kosa_


	2. Silly Young Couple

"Colonel, I brought you the books

"Colonel, I brought you the books." A young girl dressed in a standard blue woman's military uniform entered Edward Elric's small office.

Edward looked up with tired eyes and smiled. "Thank you Kosa."

She set the books on his desk and peered at him worried. "Edward, what's wrong with you?"

Edward shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just a little tired." He took one of the books from the stack and began to flip through the pages.

Kosa walked around his desk while grabbing a chair. Sitting down, she began to look through the many papers scattered on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Edward said as he looked up from the book.

"I'm trying to help you." She continued to look through the scattered papers.

"You don't have…"

"Yes I do! Ouch…" Kosa accidentally banged her left hand on the pointed corner of the desk.

Edward snickered quietly. Gently he grasped her left hand and softly kissed the injury. Kosa slightly blushed as he looked back at her and Edward smirked as he quickly brought her onto his lap.

"E…Edward…" Kosa's cheeks were tinted with a soft red.

He smiled while he tightened his grip on her waist. He leaned in close to her and placed his lips against hers as her cheeks darkened and she quickly accepted the kiss.

Ed pulled away after a few moments and gazed into her eyes. "Okay, I'll let you help me." Edward reached for the book again as he continued to look through it.

Kosa started to scan the page along with Ed. Every so often she would point at something and Edward would smile and nod at her.

She knew little about alchemy, all she knew was what Edward had taught her. Still, she did all she could to help him. Truthfully, Kosa never believed she was of any help but she always made sure she was there for him.

Finally Edward set the book aside and peered down at his report. "Nearly there…" He yawned slightly as he stretched his arms.

"It's already eleven o'clock, you should head home and get some sleep so that you can easily finish it tomorrow."

Edward smiled. "Yea, I guess you're right."

Kosa climbed out of his lap and began to organize the papers on his desk. "You have had too many late nights. After this break, you need to take a vacation."

Edward sighed, "I can't, I'm…"

"A colonel. Yea, yea… It's always the same excuse! Look at General Mustang."

"Well, he has a kid!"

"Well, then maybe you need a kid!"

"For that I need to be married!"

"Then maybe you need a wife!"

"Well…"

Edward and Kosa let their words sink in as they flushed red.

"I…I better head home." Kosa said as she began to mess with her ruby heart necklace.

"Y…yea. Goodnight." Edward continued to stack books and papers as the girl left.

"A wife huh?" Edward smirked and left the office.

* * *

Kosa walked to her desk a few days later and found a simple white envelope there. She smirked as she opened the letter.

_ Kosa,_

_I suppose you were right about the fact that I need time off. The only problem is sitting around home is way too boring._

_I would like to request that you accompany me tomorrow evening. To where you may wonder, Well, I think I will keep that a secret._

Kosa smiled as she replied with a time to pick her up. "I wonder what he could be planning."

* * *

Edward bowed to Kosa when he finally arrived. "I am sorry to keep you waiting, Milady."

Kosa giggled. "There is no need to be so formal, may I ask where we are going?"

"For dinner and a walk."

Through dinner the two talked, nothing truly eventful happening, and when they finished Edward led Kosa to a nearby park. They wandered for a bit until finally Edward found what he was searching for and beckoned Kosa to sit on a nearby park bench.

"Edward, This is…"

"Where we shared our first kiss." Edward brought his lips to hers. While entranced, he brushed her hair away from her ear and grasped her left hand. He removed it from his pocket and placed it on the ring finger of Kosa's left hand. During which, he broke from the kiss and moved his lips to her ear.

Softly, he whispered, "Kosa, will you marry me?"

He brought his strong golden eyes to hers.

Kosa's eyes widened in response. Looking down with a soft smile, she gently touched the ring at looked back at Edward, tears in her eyes and an even brighter smile.

"Of course I will!"


	3. Two Little Children

"I'm pregnant."

Two words that can stop any man dead in his tracks. So, of course, such is no different when Edward hears it.

He and Kosa had been walking back from the library for Edward was working on a big case. The moment Kosa said those two simple words, Edward's books plummeted to the ground.

"W…what?!"

"Ed, I'm pregnant."

"H…huh? I… I mean… When… h…how?" Edward stared at Kosa dumbstruck.

"Last Friday, and you sure as hell better know how!"

Edward blushed as he began to pick up the fallen books. "A…are you sure?"

Kosa sighed. "I would not be telling you if I wasn't sure."

"How the hell am I supposed to raise a kid?"

Kosa giggled. "_Both_ of us are going to be raising the kid, silly. I am also sure that my mom and Major General Mustang wouldn't mind helping us out either."

"Hell no! Well, at least not from General Idiot."

"Jeese Ed, you can be so stubborn!" Kosa hit Edward in the arm playfully. "You got to respect your elders! We don't want this kid to have bad manners like you."

"Yea, I know, I kn…HEY!" Edward glared at her suddenly realizing what she had said. Kosa began to run and was closely followed by Edward and his stack of books.

* * *

"E…Ed…"Kosa stood at the door, her hand on the doorframe to keep herself steady. Sweat had begun to form on her face and her breathing was slightly heavy.

"Kosa, what's wrong?"

"I…it's time…"

"Wha… HOLY CRAP!" Edward started to panic and Kosa sweat dropped.

"Urgh…. Why the hell are you freaking out! I'm the one who has to bring a new fucking life into the world!" The pain had already begun to affect her normal restraint.

"Well sorry! I have no idea what to do and why should I know?"

"Well, you aren't the one who has to go through excruciating pain! You should do _something_ to help!"

"Jeese, why the hell are you blaming me?"

"Because I can and… nngh." Kosa cringed as she placed a hand on her stomach, another contraction starting up.

"Crap, we better get you to the hospital." Edward quickly grabbed the bags and the two left for the hospital.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" a young boy with short golden hair and hazel eyes ran up to Kosa followed by a younger girl with long golden French braided pigtails, her one hazel and one golden eyes looking down in a shy manner.

Kosa smiled as she kneeled down to be face to face with the boy. "What is it Don?"

"Look at what I made!" He held up a small sparrow figurine made by alchemy. The detail was beautifully simple.

"Wow, it's so lovely!" Kosa smiled at the boy as she examined the piece.

"Hey, Emily, show her the one you made!"

The small girl shook her head, eyes still on the ground, blushing.

Kosa giggled as the young girl reminded her so much of her younger self. Holding out her hand she smiled. "Come on, won't you please show it to me."

Emily grabbed her mother's outstretched hand and led her to a tree in their small backyard. Hidden behind it was a very detailed rocking horse.

"It's so beautiful! Amazing!"

Don smiled at his little sister. "You're really awesome at alchemy! I bet you could even be better then dad!"

Emily blushed, her eyes again focusing on the ground, as she quietly muttered a thank you.

Kosa turned around and hugged the two young children. "My, you are both so talented!" She stood up as she saw Edward walking up to the door. "Ed, come look at what Don and Emily made!"

Edward smirked and began to thoroughly examine the works. After dinner and more doting Kosa put the children to bed and crawled into her own with Edward.

"You know, Emily and Don are so much like us." Edward said, smirking.

"Yea, well at least they haven't picked up many of your bad traits."

"Jeese, I'm human, I can't help but have those traits!"

Kosa giggled and looked at the ceiling. "Well, I suppose. It's not like I lack such traits."

"Like that shyness of yours that multiplied when it traveled to Emily." Edward retorted.

"When I was her age, I was just as shy." Kosa smirked as she closed her eyes. "Every day, I wonder whether she too will find her lover by means of a simple white envelope."

_**Fin.**_

Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you liked it and please review! I'm so happy that I finally got this all typed up and done with and thank you again for reading this!


End file.
